in the end
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: An average guy wakes up to find he is someone else


Disclaimer: I do not own the final fantasy series. Note: I will refer to the main char. As Both Squall and James. On another note: ALL HAIL THE COOKS!  
  
Young James worked in his everyday job in the Kitchen. Each day the same routine, open up and cook breakfast rush, clean kitchen, lunch rush. The one thing he didn't expect was that he was destined for more than cooking.  
Magnus-sama productions presents, in the end.  
The bell rang, James flopped a hand over in search for a clock. Searching for his glasses, he finds that they are not. He froze, the room was different, it was bigger. His eyes fell upon a gunblade. He blinked, his eyes were better. At that moment, he uttered a thoughtful statement, "What the hell?" he said. The voice was not his; it had a harder edge to it. "Ah, glad to see your awake" someone said. James turned to the voice. "How is your head?" the doctor asked. "Hurts a little, what happened?" he asked. The doctor sighed, "You were fighting with Seifer again, and you will have a scar from that cut he gave you." She said. James froze, Seifer?... Oh shit, that means I'm in the body of Squall! I'm doomed! He thought. He reached up to his face; there was a bandage across it. He looked to his right; he saw his reflection in the glass. He was definitely in the body of Squall. He laid his head back down, how the hell am I going to pull this off? He thought. The doctor stood up, "You seem fine, I'll call your instructor," she said.  
He awoke to the sound of the door opening, in walked Quistis. He gave the blonde a once over, he understood why she had a fan club. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. James mentally frowned, he always hated when people did that. He sat up, but said nothing. She frowned; I hate that silent persona of his she thought. "Why must be quiet all the time?" she asked. He stood up, "Whatever" he said. This whole lone wolf BS ain't my style, but for now I'll do it. He thought. "Let's just go," she said. "Ladies first" he said. Quistis raised an eyebrow, "Aren't we the gentleman today" she said. "Whatever" he said. James grabbed the Gunblade and followed Quistis out.  
James took in the layout of the area. His eyes darted left and right. He also watched Quistis; she had an air about her he couldn't place. He decided to not press his luck and try to memorize the area. He realized it was the same as the game. Quistis turned to him, "Something wrong? You look like your out of place" she said. What would squall say? "Whatever" he said. He tried to remember anything from Squall. All he got was flashes.  
'Squall' took his seat in the back. Ok, I'm stuck in a reality I don't belong, Monsters and magic run rampant, and I have to play the role of hero? He thought. "Squall, Meet me after class!" he heard. He mentally groaned, he knew what was coming. He looked over to see Seifer smiling at him. The bell rang and James walked for the main gate. People looking at him would thing that he was angry. Truth be told he was. He had worked hard to get out of school, now here he was, right back in it. He paused but at least this time I can fight back, he thought. He headed for the gate with a small smile.  
Quistis was waiting. Squall was acting strange. Squall usually had a cold look to his eyes, but in the infirmary, he seemed confused. She saw him appear out of the crowd. She saw the look in his eyes, he looked pissed. He stopped right in front of her, "Well? You asked me to show up." He said with a hint of annoyance. "Oh yes, have you been to fire cavern yet! If you expect to pass the SEED test you need to go in there." She said. He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'll go and get it over with now." He said. She nodded, "Good, lets go" she said.  
He followed Quistis to the cavern. The way was filled with monsters. He took the time to practice with the gunblade. Squalls experience with battle slammed into his mind like a freight train. Summons, techniques, the gunblade, all of it came to him. Quistis couldn't keep up. By the time they reached their destination James had a smile plastered on his face, when Quistis wasn't looking. The men who were guarding the door watched their approach. The stood aside, "You got twenty minutes to complete the test." They said. James nodded and entered.  
Flames. The cavern was well named. He thought he was in a volcano. He was already sweating. Quistis looked at him, "You seem to be losing you cool," she said. His glare could have frozen lava. He continued onward, to the wonderland of battle. Bombs and bats tried to get in the way but only met steel. Quistis tried to keep up, but she couldn't. James kept his weapon out, cutting away any obstacle. He reached the back of the cavern; a massive fire pit lay before him. Quistis arrived a moment later, short on breath. The magma bubbled and a massive figure erupted from his fiery bed. Ifrit stood a good three feet taller than the humans. James just mentally smiled, this would be fun.  
"Foolish humans, you seriously made a mistake in challenging me" Ifrit said. Squall grabbed the gunblade handle with both hands, ready for an attack. Quistis cracked her whip, "Why are you standing there Squall? Attack" she said. James looked Ifrit in the eyes, Ifrit came down to his level. "Who are you?" Ifrit asked. James put the gun blade away, "Long story, will you help me?" he said. He mentally flinched; he still wasn't use to talking like squall. Ifrit stood tall, "Few have the guts to stare me down, let alone stand before me. I'll help you." He said. James smiled, could have gone worse. Ifrit vanished in a blaze, yet Squall could feel the hot power of Ifrit at his beckon call. Quistis was dumbfounded, "How, I mean how did you do that?" she asked. Squall turned, "That, is my secret." He said.  
The air outside was cool compared to inside the cave. Squall took a deep breath, "Much better." He said. Quistis nodded, "Very much so. You have questions to answer. First off, how did you get Ifrit to help without beating him?" she asked. He turned to her, "Just because he is different doesn't mean he is unreasonable." He said. She gave a half lidded stare, "Right, and your actually Odin in disguise." She said. He mentally smiled at the thought, "Whatever" he said. He felt a warm spot in his side; he touched his side only to find blood. He dropped to a knee, His vision blurred. "Are you alright Squall?" she asked. He passed out.  
Ring.slam. James awoke to find his room just as he left it, glasses and all. He smiled at his memory of the dream. He still felt the hot power of Ifrit still at his command. Perhaps dreams can come true. 


End file.
